role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
VultureMask
'''VultureMask '''is a Nocturne Hero, a living legend from the south of the United States, coming from the Mojave Desert in the United States, he was thought for long to be a children folk tale, before his exitance was confirmed, he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Stern, stoic, and no-nonsense, VultureMask was a legend ever since the days of Gold Rush California, he's often depicted as a justice-searching Nocturne, who stops troublemakers and criminals in their tracks, shooting them with his Halt Bullets, shot from his guns: Law and Order, the bullets would leave his enemies paralyzed, perfect to be hauled to the law, so they're rightfully punished. VultureMask's a man who doesn't give up his allies, ever, even when they're sunken knee-deep into Despair, he won't stop until he can bring them back up, which is why he is especially fixated on re-awakening his old pal and first student DokuroMask, who he held in the highest of standards. VultureMask in contrast, hates cowards and people picking on those weaker than themselves, especially children, with a burning passion, and he won't show the slightest trace of mercy against one, this is especially true to those who have harmed his allies or taken them away. History Backstory No one knows for sure about VultureMask, all we know is that he was first spotted riding through the Mojave Desert, in California, during the Gold Rush, before striking a group of robbers who were attacking an orphanage, and taking them down, before assuring the children that they could play safe once again, VultureMask's feats are counted on the hundred, riding through the longest distances to save those in need, even when this could mean his death, as when he saved a miner from a landfill. VultureMask tamed his horse: Infinity, when he was a wild stallion, VultureMask managed to tame his entire lineage, the current Infinity is the 20th in the family line, and they're all alike, allowing VultureMask's horse to always be described with similar characteristics. Years after the Gold Rush was over, and the city had consumed most of the world, many Nocturnes thought that VultureMask was just a tale of old, a story told for children to sleep well, but these rumors were proven wrong, when he voluntarily joined the Knights of Lightning, and starting to mentor a new generation of heroes, starting with DokuroMask, a Nocturne he respected like a brother, and was especially distressed when he heard of his disappearance, VultureMask at that point, saddled Infinity one more time, and rode to search for him. Debut: All-Out Monster Attack VultureMask's galloping took him to Death Valley, just in time, when he saw an outpost which was being used by a group of monstrous Nocturnes, which had captured a trio of defenseless Nocturnes. Disgusted from this, VultureMask saddled Infinity and galloped towards them, shooting the group down, one by one, first the Latin-American with the tall hat, then the elegantly lanky gentleman, then the messy, rugged dangerous lady, and lastly, the fat and jolly crook, before leaving their leader, a short and hunched-back man, scared straight, VultureMask wanted a one-on-one, the Monster Leader, instantly turned tails and ran off, turned yellow. VultureMask helped up the three Nocturnes, before revealing himself, to their disbelief. VultureMask revealed his intentions of finding DokuroMask, and, using his inner compass, he saddled Infinity and rode north. When all was lost for CondorMask, suddenly, galloping was heard...VultureMask had arrived, before trying to stop SkullMask, the man who stole VultureMask's best student...before he realized that ''was ''DokuroMask. Finding hope, VultureMask decided to try and appeal to the soul of his old friend, and SkullMask, though resisting back, found himself...reverting?...VultureMask had done it, seemingly, but when he was about to bring Dokuro back, SkullMask ran off...meaning Vulture's quest was not quite done. Him and CondorMask rode into the sunset, to help their friends. The group made it in early, to help a Japanese youth and a Brooklyn outcast fare against their enemies, which were equally as young, and alike...in fact, the Pegasus found himself giving them a speech as to why they were following the Brotherhood's beliefs...VultureMask sat there and heard soundly, praising PegasusMask's method. While he wasn't there on the fight against Catoblepas and Karkadann, he was there to see the duo, alongside GlamisMask and MyrmecoleonMask grow in size, he brought both Law and Order, and braced himself. Abilities & Weapons * '''Law and Order: '''VultureMask's primary weapon, two guns fashioned after two Colt 1851 Navy Revolvers, these shoot two kinds of ammo, standard ammo, not unlike the one that was used in Earth for the weapon itself, and... ** '''Halt Shot: '''Law and Order's special ammo, twelve shots which, if they hit, paralyze the target for as long as 24 hours, or earlier if VultureMask so decides to undo it, despite their short supply, they're enough for what VultureMask needs. ** '''Pistol Whip: '''When out of ammo, VultureMask brings out the unsung hero of the Wild West: the Buffaloing, or Pistol Whipping, a technique which uses the butt of his guns in order to dish out damage. * '''Justice: '''VultureMask's secondary weapon, a lever-action rifle fashioned after a Winchester , this secondary firepower hits harder than Law or Order could, but it takes more time to reload, not to mention two hands, its spread is big, but... ** '''Burst Shot: '''Justice's special ammo, six shots designed to blow entire walls, the explosions are strong enough to send bodies flying, VultureMask never uses it to hit enemies, deeming it unfair for them. * '''Honor: '''VultureMask's melee weapon, a standard-issue Knights of Lightning sabre, fashioned after an old 1800s sabre, green light shimmers through the blade when its charged to deliver energy slashes, he also uses it a lot on horseback. * '''Inner Compass and Map: '''VultureMask has galloped the United States ever since the Gold Rush, he's capable of orienting himself even on the darkest corners of the States. * '''Lasso: '''VultureMask also carries a lasso to catch criminals, and leave them tied for the authorities to deliver the sentence, he also uses it to herd cattle, pick up heavy objects, and whatnots. * '''Knife: '''VultureMask's close quarter tool, a Bowie Fighting Knife, this knife is used to chop meat, as well as to tie crooks by their coats and capes, which is why VultureMask carries one around in the first place. Weaknesses * '''Light Energy: '''Like most Nocturnes, VultureMask stands not many chances against Light Energy * '''Sense of Right: '''VultureMask never backs down, and never cheats, this means that if the enemy has unfair advantages in combat or anything else, the enemy's more likely to come triumphant. * '''Emotional Conflict: '''VultureMask is not good at handling his emotions, surprising from a cold and stern Nocturne, but he does feel, and when his friends are in danger, he sometimes loses control, and blames himself. Trivia * VultureMask is one of the first Knights of Lightning, having mentored both CondorMask and Dokuro/SkullMask. * VultureMask is based on the Turkey Vulture, a desert bird known for soaring high and swooping when the opportunity shows up. ** He's also based on Western lawmen, such as Wyatt Earp, John Hughes, and Harry Wheleer ** Not to mention his personality takes heavy cues from The Lone Ranger, characters by Clint Eastwood in Western movies, and Toy Story's Sheriff Woodrow "Woody" Pride. *** His horse's name is a reference to the latter's partner's catchphrase: "To Infinity and Beyond!" * VultureMask never hurts his enemies, he just leaves them incapacitated for others to impart justice, as he believes that he who delivers death is no better than the one who kills. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Nocturne Hero Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)